Lonely Heartache
by Wise White Dragon
Summary: Kagome loses her entire family. With nothing left, she turns to the life she has in the feudal era but finds the one she loves in Kikyo's grasp. Finally deciding she wants to prove herself, she becomes one fierce, yet coldhearted miko. TEMPORARILY DISCONT
1. Heartbreak and Run Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Wise White Dragon. You may have read my Rurouni Kenshin fic, The Trouble Between Brothers and Boyfriends. This is my first Inuyasha fic, and I hope you enjoy it. I may not be able to update as often as I would like, and maybe you won't like my writing style, but what can I say! I'm doing this on my own time, and I don't have a lot of that. If you have read my previous fic, then you probably know about...DundundunDUN! UNRELATED BLABBERINGS OF THE AUTHOR! YAY!

So anyhow, my older brother is visiting from his college. Its nice having him around again, I suppose. Except that he STILL is way too overprotective. For example yesterday, a very good guy friend of mine (We've been best friends since we were kids!) came to stay the night. Unfortuantely, my brother went, umm, to OVERPROTECTIVE MODE and decided to innterrogate him. He followed him all over the house, and every time he came within 5 feet of me, my brother would growl in warning. Finally, I managed to rescue him, but it wasn't easy; I finally had to sic my younger sister on my brother to get him to leave my friend alone. My sister and I usually have fights, but once the Lazy Troll (are official name for our brother) we have a temporary peace treaty and unite against him. But beleive me, he is one of the most honorable guys out there. He always has defended us and taken care of us. But he's also a very mischevious prankster and good at fighting. (He and I were in Taekwondo, but he also takes Ju Jitsu, and Hikado.) But we still love him, even if he is a brat sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of his memorable friends. (sob)

oOo

(a few years later from when Kagome first met Inuyasha)

The villagers screamed in terror as the huge snake-demon descended upon there homes. Putrid acid shot from its mouth, devouring everything it touched. The great forked toungue lashed at the air, and it hissed in rage. Winding its glittering black coils, it spread out its hood when suddenly a sacred arrow streaked towards its face. It quickly dodged it, suprised and angry. Its red eyes widened, then narrowed as it caught sight of thegirl. "YOU WENCH!" it hissed angrily. "HOW DARE YOU INTEFER?" Roaring, it lunged towards her, jaws open wide to swallow. However it never got another chance as a second arrow tore straight through it, splitting it in half. With a horrible shriek, the body dissipated into the sky. The girl lowered her bow and sighed. She looked about 18 years, though it was hard to tell by the way her very aura seemed much older. Her long dark hair flowed down her back, and she wore the outfit of a Miko, or priestess. Her eyes were wise and gentle, but at the same time, there was deep sorrowbeneath them, as if she had seen many things she did not want to recall. Several thankful villagers crowded around her, shouting their thanks. "But just who are you? One of the younger boys asked. The girl gave an amused smile, though her face remained serious. "Who am I indeed?" she murmered. Turning she began to leave, shouldering her bow. But the boy was persistent and followed closely behind. "So, um, miss? what's your name?" the girl continued for a few steps then stopped. The boy did likewise, waiting patiently for a reply. The girl looked up for a moment, then continued to walk. "My name...is Kagome." She soon vanished into the mists around the village. The boy gazed curiously after her before rejoining his family.

oOo

It had beena year since Inuyasha had last seen Kagome. A year since any of them had seen her. She had remained elusive from them, using her priestess powers to mask herself, to hide from them. Why? "It was my fault." Inuyasha seethed to himself. Over the time he had been without Kagome, he had changed. Never again would he take her for granted, would he take anyone for granted. Not since that evening she had dissappeared...

(flashback a year previously)

Inuyasha waited by the well, growling to himself. Damn that girl! Where was she? She had been gone a few days now. She hadn't even bothered top check up on them as a week went past. If she didn't come soon, then he was going to have to go and get her. Suddenly his ear perked up. Someone was coming through the underbrush. He quickly turned to face the intruder, who stepped out from the shadows. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha gasped in suprise. The dead Miko came up close to him, stroking his face. "I came to tell you, Inuyasha. Naraku is on the move and so I will set out again.Right after I do this." she pulled Inuyasha's lips to hers, and Inuyasha accepted.Though Inuyasha nor Kikyo noticed, someone came out of the well, saw them, and quickly hid behind a nearby tree. Soon afterward, Kikyo gently released him and disappeared into the night. Inuyasha stood in deep contemplation. "Kikyo...I love you, and only you." Meanwhile behind the tree, Kagome clutched her heart, tears rolling down her face in silence. First her family, and now this...She loved Inuyasha deeply, but he would never return it... she shook the tears from her eyes and dissapeared into the woods, away from him, leaving behind her backpack and all the luggage she had been carrying. Branches slapped at her face and arms, and thorns left little cuts all over her skin. She didn't care where she was going, she had to get away. Finally she reached a small glade where adeepriver crossed through. sobbing she threw herself beside it, wishing the hurt away. After all that happened to her the past week, it was too much. She had hoped for consolement, for comfort, but instead found nothing but pain. She looked at her reflection and sighed. what was she expecting anyway? She was just a plain old school girl, following foolish dreams, falling in love... She stayed there all night, looking at her face. Finally as morning broke, she stood up, the tears gone. No more. She had nothing left. She touched her shoulder and realised she still had her bow. She didn't want to go back,ever. She leaped into the water and followed the current away.

oOo

Inuyasha caught the sound of something crashing through the underbrush behind him, away from him. And then he caught the scent. He quickly leaped toward the sound when something bright yello caught his eye. It was Kagome's backpack, with some other bags too. Forgetting about the sound, he focused hisattention on the site. Kagome's scent was here too, as well as the scent of her tears. Kagome..did you see? Suddenly he groaned to himself. The things he had said...Oh crap. Kagome! he turned to go when a newspaper fell out from the bulging backpack. Curiously he picked it up.

His blood froze.

Ther in big bold headlines were the words, HIGURASHI TRAGEDY! CAR ACCIDENT! ASSAILANT STILL UNCAPTURED! Numb, he tried to read most of the words. It was difficult because some of the charachters were diferent, but the story unfolded. The Higurashi family was involved in a horrible accident on their wasy home from a movie. Kagome was the only survivor since she had been at home at the time. He sat down in shock, dazedly rereading the newspaper. Kagome's entire family, gone...

Memories flew through his mind, and his soul was filled with sorrow and anger at whoever had been stupid enough to do this to the Higurashi family. Suddenly he stood up. That was why Kagome was gone for so long, Thats why she hadn't checked back, and that's why she had come back was to them, so they could help her, comfort her. They werethe only thing she had left..."KAGOME!" Inuyasha howled then quickly began to follow her. "I'm sorry! Please Kagome!" but there was no answer. He rushed out into a glade, there beside the water was the last of her scent. "She must have jumped in... He couldn't smell her anymore... Had she commited suicide? No! She couldn't...she was loved..."

"Oh really?" a voice in his mind jeered. "And how have you ever shown that, dog-boy? Let's see. You treated her like trash even though she stayed with you. You've never rsaid a nice thing to her, so...how exactly does she know?" "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha roared back, but he knew what the voice said was true. When had he ever treated her the way she should have been treated, that she desevred to be treated? He shook his head and began to follow downstream, praying she was alive.

oOo

Kagome pulled herself out of the river, half frozen to death. She had hoped that by doing so, Inuyasha would lose her scent, not to mention... she had half wondered if she would die... She grasped the tree roots that hung drooping into the water and hauled herself fully out before cuddling into the hollow. She cried tears of pain, as she wrapped her arms around her knees. She had nothing, she was nothing. She entered the deep darkness of despair and wept bitterly. Everyone had deserted her, she had no one...

oOo

Ha ha! good beginning and please don't be mad that her family was killed! I really love her family, its just that I needed her to have a reason to live in the feudal era and not go back. But trust me, Its not that simple. I can't update soon, Im working on some of my other stories too. Just enjoy it while it lasts. Okay, I'll see you later! Sayonara


	2. SORRY! NOT AN UPDATE!

She laughed wildy in the morning 

Okay, I know that you are all pretty severely angry that I havn't updated recently. But you have to know, school is gonna start soon, my brothers going back to college tommorow, and of course, the reason why I couldn't write.

I'm sorry I was unable to update, But just one thing happened after another! Okay, first reason I couldn't update was because we had a power outage, and when the electricity finally came back on, I plugged in my computer only to have it spark and sizzle like the Fourth of July. Turns out I had left it on and fried my power supply. So after two days of hunting through our JunkShed (I don't know if you have one, but in our family, anything that's broken, but has usable parts gets thrown in there) I finally found a oldy computer, but the power supply intact. so I took it up to my room and prepared to do surgery on my computer. But then I lost the freaking screwdriver, spent two hours trying to find it till it magically turned up beneath my freaking bed underneath a freaking pile of clothes. Yeah, if you can't tell, I was getting pretty frustrated. Then I finally unscrewed the covering on the computer and...SNAP! A part of the power supply broke off. I was just about to go into a apocalyptic (Is that how you spell it?Apocolyptic, acopolyptic, ah whatever...) rage when my oh so calm brother walked in and offered to do it IF (there's always an IF with brothers. ) I cleaned his room. I was desperate, so I said yes. BAD mistake! In the few days that he was staying, he had managed to trash the entire guest room; I'm talking about garbage shoved in the corners, clothes hanging off the lampshade, chips and crumbs and God only knows what else strewn across the floor, and a suspicious smell of forbidden foods (Mom tends to be a nutrition freak; in a sense, forbidden food tends to be cookies, cake, and other yummy food and he didn't even share!) He finished fixing my computer in aout three minutes. Me to clean his room? FOUR HOURS. I'm not exaggerating. What makes it worse is that just the day after, TODAY, in a sense, I peeked into his room and nearly broke down sobbing. Messy messy messy... I wonder why my mom doesn't talk him up about it? Probably given up by now...

So anyway, I'm sorry. I went out of town to my grandparents farm, and wrote two new chapters for this story and saved them on a floppy. Unfortunately, I returned home to find that none of the computers in our house have a floppy drive. So, I'm afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer till I can get a ride to the library and use the oldy computers there. So, I'm sorry! APOLOGIES ALL AROUND FOR BRINGING YOUR HOPES UP THEN DASHING THEM TO PIECES ON THE GROUND WITH A FALSE ALARM UPDATE. Please don't be mad. Okay, I've got to go! Just heard the smoke alarm go off. In my house, it means its either a fire, or my brother has finished cooking dinner. Hey, anyone want a charcoal briquette? I don't know what it is with the guys in our fanily...all of them are lousy cooks except for my uncle Louie. (Note: My uncle's name is not really louie, but I'm not going to give his name away! Plus, Louie sounds more like a cook name anyway.) He makes the most wicked apple fritters. (Hey! Don't bash 'em till you've tried 'em!) Hmmm, smoke seems to be drifting into my room, and the sounds of yelling have been kicked up a notch...I better see what's going on... Take care!

Wise White Dragon


	3. Beginning on a New Path Chapter 2

Hello again! I guess I had a chance to update quicker then I expected. Yay! Okay anyway this is my first tragedy I have written, I'm usually for comedies or romances, or comedic romances. (preferablly the later), so I cant guarantee it will be my best, but I wanted to practice...sooooo, here it is! Time for AUTHORS UNRELATED BLABBERINGS!

So I went for a bike ride today when all of the sudden i saw this black thing growing out of my tire. Curious, I stopped and looked at it, as it continued to swell, Suddenly it hit me. Wait a minute! THAT'S THE... and then it exploded. The boom nearly made me deaf. As it turns out there was some small hole in the tire and the innertube leaked out until, well it exploded. Well I was stranded at least six miles from home, and I couldn't ride my bike because of the busted tire, so I had to do every biker's nightmare; carry it all the way back, and about a quarter of the way, it started raining. But God must have been looking out for me because as I continued on my way with the bike slung on my back, who should be driving past but a whole bunch of my friends! They were on their way back from a concert it turned out and when they saw me they stopped and shouted me over. At first I didn't recognize them, but afterwards I found myself being whisked back home with the bike forgotten in the trunk. It's good to have friends that care!

Okay, on with the story!

oOo

Inuyasha was frantic.

He had searched from dawn till dusk along the river for miles, not caring his feet were bloody from tramping over the rought terrain, not caring that his body felt like lead. He prayed for a sight of her, just a whiff of the scent he secretly loved so much. At the same time he criticised himself without mercy. He had been a fool, an absolute idiot. Memories, like the wind flying past him spun through his mind. She had always stood beside him and loved him for who he was. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Did it really only become clear that he loved her so fiercely?

He alighted gracefully on a tree branch, sniffing the air. Still no scent of Kagome. Suddenly a memory came back to him like a whipcrack.

oOo

It had been another night out in the woods, after an ordinary day with th usual; fighting demons, breakfast, fighting Shippo, exterminating a few vengeful spirits, lunch, more fighting with Shippo and Miroku bashing, dinner, then finally sleep.

But tonight was different.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. It was starting to bug him... maybe he shouldn't have secretly eaten that package of dry brown bean powder...it said, "koffeee" or something on the side... It had tasted kind of strong and he felt more energetic then usual, maybe it was magic? Suddenly he realised something. He sniffed the air again to be sure then looked down.

Kagome was gone.

He nearly fell out of the tree. How could she have snuck away so silently? Frantically he set out after her, soon catching her scent again. He calmed down some; at least she was safe... But how had she... He hadn't even heard her... He continued to follow her scent; at the same time, the sound of rushing water grew louder. Truthfully, she had been gone a lot lately and it did annoy him, but what could he do against Kagome's "Sit" command? He finally broke the treeline and found himself along a damp riverbank. Kagome was nowhere in sight. Suddenly he heard a yell. He quickly spun around, narrowly dodging the sacred arrow Kagome had shot. Even with his demon speed, the arrow had nicked his cheek, and a few drops of blood slipped down his face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, dropping her bow and rushing over. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just practicing." "Are you trying to kill me wench?" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. She dropped her head. "I'm sorry. It's just..." Inuyasha hated himself for hurting her yet again but he didn't show it. "It's just what? Come on tell me." Suddenly, she lifted her face, tears streaming down her chin. "It's just I hate being so weak. You guys always risk your life for me, while I can't do a thing!" her eyes suddenly became angry. "I can't even protect myself! I hate being the damsel-in-distress. I don't want to be dependent on you guys for my own protection." she whispered fiercely. Inuyasha was taken aback but recovered quickly. "As if! I doubt you'll ever get strong enough to defend all of us." Damn it! He said the wrong thing AGAIN! Kagome's eyes suddenly filled with fury. "You... I'll show you..." with an angry huff, she turned away from him and grabbed her bow back up from the ground, leaving him behind.

oOo

Inuyasha was pained at the thought. He had never ever given her what she deserved, not a kind word. He wanted to kill himself, but the who would find Kagome? He continued to search along the shorelines, calling her name.

oOo

Kagome woke suprisingly comfy, and at first she thought she was back at her house but saw that overhead was the night sky. The bedroll she was laid apon was suprisingly soft and a warm campfire crackled merrily beside her. There appeared to be no one around.

"Are you warm?" a voice asked beside her. she leaped up with a little screech but promptly fell back down. A girl... no, a woman stood beside her, arms filled with branches and firewood. Her long black hair was tied neatly in a ponytail high on the back of her head, and a few bangs drifted around her face, shrouding her quiet blue eyes. She had a tall and stately figure, but what drew Kagome's attention the most was the fact that this women wore the outfit of a miko. The women smiled and gently tossed a few branches into the fire. "I'm sorry for frightening you. My name is Keoko. I found you washed up beneath a stand of trees." The women shifted the load onto the ground next to the fire, then seated herself next to Kagome. "So young one, I can tell by your aura your from another time, but at the same time, you carry the bloodline of a miko, correct?" Astounded, Kagome nodded. "I can tell you have also learned some skill in archery." the girl rose up again and walked till she faced a old and gnarled tree. "But I sense you have been through much pain as well... your heart is uneasy..." Kagome suddenly saw the sword hilt at the miko's side. As if Keoko had known what Kagome had seen, she turned back around and drew the blade. It shimmered brightly in the firelight, strange silver runes inscribed on the flat of the blade seemes to glow. "Do not fear, for this blade has never shed human blood. It's only purpose is to protect." Suddenly she whirled around striking the tree with her blade. To Kagome's amazement, it passed right through the tree, leaving it unharmed. the girl sheathed the blade and Kagome noiced that the tree had suddenly grown straighter, it's leaves becoming lush green. Right before her eyes she watched its branches spread toward the sky, growing stronger and straighter. Keoko noticed her amazed look and smiled. "This sword purifies objects, as you can see." She stood next to the fire. "Now, I do not know your name. May I please inquire as to what it is?" she asked politely. "I-It's Kagome." Kagome replied nervously. "Ah yes. Kagome, I have something I need to ask you." Her face suddenly bacame serious. "I know that I may look young, but I carry many years. I am the last miko of the Houriki order, but still I carry out my duty of protecting the innocent. I need someone to take my place, a miko by bloodline and one who has a strong spirit. so will you, Kagome, please carry on the ideals of the Houriki?" ."(Houriki is someone who borrows strength from God or a divine force. It's almost like they have permission to use this power.) Kagome was abruptly taken aback. she had just met this person, and she was being asked to carry something she knew almost nothing about! "I'm sorry, but I-I..." "You don't have to make your decision now, and I am not going to froce ou, Keoko interrupted. "But of course, you can't just become a Houriki. You must undergo training that will make you stronger." Stronger. that word echoed through Kagome's mind, and suddenly, she knew the answer. "Keoko. If this will make me stronger... If I can actually help people...then I accept." "We'll start tomorrow." Keoko replied simply.


End file.
